


the library

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), as an apology here’s luwoo smut, enjoy and stream moonwalk, sorry for not writing for a whole 2 weeks, taeil comes in for like 0.1 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: xuxi and jungwoo have a bit of fun in the local library.





	the library

**Author's Note:**

> i refer to lucas as xuxi bc i like it better!

lucas and jungwoo walked to the library hand in hand through the streets of seoul.

it was still dark out due to the winter season even though it was 10am.

the snow was falling softly, landing on the floor before disappearing into a puddle of water. the roads we’re eerily quiet-.

“HAHAHAHAH!”

“shut up xuxi!” jungwoo scolded, putting the hand that wasn’t holding xuxi’s over his mouth to quiet him.

xuxi bit the olders hand, “it was your fault for making me laugh,”

“there was nothing funny about my sentence,” jungwoo’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration, “i was being deadly serious,”

xuxi let out a small ‘pfft’ noise, “you couldn’t make me a panicked gay even if you tried hyung,”

jungwoo frowned but it was hidden by the turtle neck sweater he was wearing.

the younger shivered since it was so cold, though it was his fault for wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and some shorts that ended just before his knees in the middle of winter.

xuxi clasped onto his boyfriends arm, trying to find warmth as they walked closer to the library.

“i could,”

“no.. you couldn’t,” xuxi laughed, walking into the library, holding the door open for his older boyfriend.

jungwoo smirked evilly, “we’ll see,”

“did you say something hyung?” xuxi asked, jogging after jungwoo when he speed walked through the library.

“no, nothing to worry your pretty little head about,” jungwoo paused, turning around and looking up at his boyfriend, “baby,”

“b-bab- what now?” a light blush appeared on the younger’s cheeks.

the korean boy smirked once again, walking to the history part of the library since he needed history books for school.

jungwoo heard loud footsteps follow after him urgently, “hyung wait!”

xuxi stopped running towards his boyfriend completely as the latter turned around, “yes baby?”

“stop calling me that!”

the librarian popped his head around the corner. it was taeil, jungwoo was related to him in some way, “shut up xuxi! you don’t want me to kick you out again do you?”

“sorry,” xuxi muttered quietly.

taeil disappeared and the youngest turned around to see jungwoo laughing. he scowled, pushing the older out the way so he can sit down on the small couch which was surrounded by a big bookcase. it made it look like some secret lair since there was only one exit and entrance.

“why you angry at me for?” jungwoo whined, picking a book from one of the many shelves around them.

“since when have you ever called me baby?” xuxi asked.

jungwoo scoffed, “why? do you not want me too? you blush when i say it, it obviously affects you,”

“even if it does,” xuxi paused, “don’t call me that,”

“and what are you gonna do about it if i don’t?” jungwoo asked as he sat down next to the younger. he placed his big hand on the others thigh, dangerously close to xuxi’s crotch.

xuxi pushed jungwoo’s hand away, “don’t play with me like this hyung! it’s not funny,”

“i’m not tryna play with you baby. hyung just wants to have some fun,” jungwoo leaned back and opened the book in his hands.

“w-we can when we get home,” xuxi muttered, “not when we’re in pubic you maniac,”

jungwoo groaned, facing xuxi, their faces centimetres apart, “but you know this is one of my kinks,”

xuxi turned his head away from the older, partly to hide his blush and partly to look around to see if anyone was watching.

“oh fuck it,” xuxi muttered under his breath as he turned back around to see that jungwoo was already hard in his pants.

“come on baby,” jungwoo coaxed, “come to mommy,”

“shit. you have a mommy kink too?”

jungwoo nodded. the elder patted his thighs, he was now sitting cross legged opposite xuxi, silently telling the younger to sit on his lap.

xuxi complied. he sat himself down on jungwoo’s lap, legs wrapped around the elders torso.

“what’s baby going to do for mommy?” jungwoo asked somewhat innocently.

xuxi looked down, light blush coating his cheeks, “make mommy feel good,”

“and how’s baby gonna do that?”

the younger replied by putting his hand on jungwoo’s hard crotch. he looked up to see the elder nod. that’s all xuxi needed to get on the floor and slide jungwoo’s jeans down.

without warning, xuxi pulled jungwoo’s boxers down, instantly forgetting where they were.

he’d never given head before so he tried to think back to when jungwoo sucked his dick and copied his actions.

xuxi’s eyes widened when the older thrusted into his mouth and moaned, quite loudly may he add.

the younger pulled back, putting his finger over his lips quickly before he was forced back down by jungwoo’s hands grabbing his head and pushing his head to meet the head of his throbbing dick.

“don’t stop,” jungwoo moaned quietly.

xuxi reattached his lips to the head of the elders dick. he glided his tongue over the head, earning a moan from jungwoo.

xuxi wondered if anyone had heard by now, the thought made his anxious.

“hey? xuxi? baby? you okay?” jungwoo caressed the younger’s cheek to get his attention.

xuxi pulled away, “nervous about someone coming,”

“baby, don’t be. no one comes to the history section anyway,” jungwoo stroked the younger’s hair.

“okay mommy,”

eventually xuxi put all thoughts of someone coming in behind him and continued to suck his boyfriend off in the middle of the library.

jungwoo moaned, his hand gripping xuxi’s hair harshly, “i’m close baby,”

xuxi went faster as the elders grip tightened on the his hair.

eventually jungwoo released into younger’s mouth with a very loud moan. xuxi was sure someone had heard that one.

jungwoo relaxed against the seat in exhaustion as xuxi swallowed the cum. he grimaced at the texture as it slid down this throat, but it was a new experience, he just had to get used to it.

“you did so good baby,” jungwoo caressed xuxi’s cheek.

the younger smiled, that one gesture making jungwoo’s heart do flips, “did i make mommy feel good?” 

“unbelievably so,” xuxi beamed at the reply.

“now let mommy reward you,” jungwoo put on his boxers and pants, then pulled the younger up and onto his lap.

he unbuttoned xuxi’s shorts with one of his hand while the other hand clasped at the back of xuxi’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

jungwoo’s hands slid through the younger’s shorts and into his boxers, successfully pulling out the younger’s dick.

the elder slowly started to jerk off his boyfriend, earning a gasp from the latter as they pulled back from the kiss.

xuxi buried his head into jungwoo’s shoulder, trying to muffle his soft moans.

“hey? remember when you said i couldn’t make you a panicked gay?” jungwoo smirked, his hand going faster, “look at you now. moaning for the world to hear, your head in my shoulder trying to muffle yourself yet failing miserably,”

xuxi let out a pitiful whine as he gripped onto jungwoo’s soft thighs, his nails diving into the flesh.

the elder stopped jerking his boyfriend off, removing xuxi’s hands from his thighs “no touching,”

xuxi gasped, placing his hands on his ankles, needing to hold onto something, he needed something to ground himself.

one of jungwoo’s hands found itself squeezing the younger’s ass as the other found it’s way to xuxi’s dick.

“hyu- hyung i’m-,” xuxi muttered as his sentence got cut off by a breathy moan escaping his mouth, the younger’s breath grazing against his neck made jungwoo shiver.

jungwoo planted a small kiss on xuxi’s exposed neck, “go on baby, cum for mommy,”

the younger didn’t need to be told twice as he came in jungwoo’s hand almost instantly.

the elder took out some tissues from his pocket and whipped the cum so it didn’t make a mess anywhere.

he moved xuxi from his lap and onto the couch next to him, jungwoo then went to the bin in the corner of the room and disposed of the tissues before returning to the couch.

“come on sweetie, let’s go home,” jungwoo tapped the exhausted xuxi’s cheek in an attempt to keep him awake.

“mhm,” the younger muttered as he stood up.

jungwoo collected his history books and entwined his hand with xuxi’s. trying to keep him conscious for the walk home would be a struggle since there was no way in hell jungwoo would be able to carry him.

“let’s go home hm?” jungwoo squeezed the younger’s hand, xuxi nodded with his eyes closed as a reply.

a chuckle left jungwoo as they walked to the checkout.

“xuxi hun, try and keep conscious alright?”

“yeah, yeah,” his boyfriend replied nodding his head sleepily, eyes still closed.

jungwoo places a small kiss on the younger’s forehead as the exited the library.

a smile appeared on xuxi’s face.

“god,” jungwoo muttered, “i love this boy,”


End file.
